


Sweet Creature

by GW99



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Derek is 17, First Time, Fluff, Football player!Derek, High School AU, I tried to give him better but I just hurt him a lot, M/M, Mentions of Childhood Sexual Abuse, Nerd!Reid, Pining, Reid is 15, Reid's story is in this, SHE SURVIVES THOUGH ITS OKAY, Smut, Spencer Reid deserves better, actually more than mentions, all three, also Diana Reid has cancer instead of schizophrenia I'm sorry, but mentioned, but their ages aren't really discussed bc... it's high school so it's ALL LEGAL, how do you tag?, mentions of Elephant's Memory, not heavily mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GW99/pseuds/GW99
Summary: A self-indulgent high school AU featuring Reid as the quiet nerd, Morgan as the star football player, JJ and Emily as the lesbian cheerleaders, Hotch as Reid's dad friend, and Garcia as Garcia.----“I don’t…stareat him,” he mumbled, still blushing as he looked at her again.Penelope laughed.“Oh, yes, you do. Every time he walks in the room, you get all heart-eyed and red in the face. Kinda like you are now.” She glanced just over Spencer’s head with a smirk, then looked at him again just to wink at him. “Don’t look now, but your lover boy’s here,” she whispered.Spencer, as always, didn’t listen and instead just spun around quickly to see that Derek had indeed just walked in with a few of his friends. It seemed they had just left football practice, because they were all still sweaty and -holy shit- sweaty Derek Morgan was a sight he was not going to get out of his mind any time soon.





	1. Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just start another fic without finishing my other ones?
> 
> I think I did.
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend, Steph, for making me sit down to write this daily. This would not have been written if it weren't for you. Also, this whole thing was pretty much her idea anyway.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! This won't be a very long fic, 3-4 chapters at the most, but I hope you like it anyway. xx

Spencer Reid’s life up until this point was dull. He had a strict schedule that he followed every day, and he much preferred that to a loose, free lifestyle. He liked knowing what he was going to do and when he was going to do it, because it made his life easy. Predictable.

It was time to wake up at 6:15 every morning, breakfast at 7:00, give his mother her meds at 7:30, leave for school at 7:45. His daily school schedule was filled with advanced classes and packed lunches. He left school no later than 4:00 every afternoon, and the rest of the day consisted of dinner, homework, and showering before bed. On the weekends, he watched his neighbor’s little boy since the single father was a lawyer and often had strange hours, particularly on weekends. 

“Something about the weekend makes people want to do bad things,” Aaron had once joked, though Spencer could see in his eyes that he was tired - physically or emotionally, he wasn’t sure.

He lived a mostly solitary life, his only companions being his parents and his close friend, Penelope. They had met at the beginning of the year when Reid had walked into his History class and discovered that - yes, his teacher definitely hated him - the desks were set up in pairs. He picked out his desk easily since he sat in approximately the same spot in each class, and he hoped that no one else would sit beside him. What if they wanted to talk? Sure, Spencer knew plenty of conversation topics. He knew thousands of interesting facts off the top of his head, not that anyone else ever cared to hear them. He preferred not to talk to many people, because no one could ever keep up with his train of thought without getting frustrated.

Even his father struggled sometimes.

His classmates slowly filtered in through the door, filling in the desks in the back first before a few kids reluctantly sat up front in the paired desks surrounding his. Most seats were filled when a girl who could only be described as  _ colorful  _ stepped into the room, waved at one of the kids in the back, and found her seat next to Spencer’s.

_ Directly  _ next to Spencer’s.

He tensed as her arm brushed his, because of course, his one hope for the day to go as planned didn’t work out. His last hope was that she wouldn’t try to distract him while he was listening to the teacher.

Of course that’s exactly what she did.

Yes, Spencer remembered that day clearly, because he met his best friend, but also because he met a boy called Derek Morgan. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Derek was extremely popular. Everyone knew him, everyone loved him, and everyone came to Friday night games to cheer him on.

Well, everyone but Spencer.

Friday nights were spent inside with Jack, making sure he was fed, did his homework, and went to bed at a decent time. Friday nights were spent reading bedtime stories to a little six year old boy. Friday nights were not spent at football games surrounded with screaming people and dense crowds.

No, Spencer didn’t have the time or the energy for that.

He heard about it every Monday when he returned to school. He would have preferred not to listen to such nonsensical conversation, but it seemed that everywhere he went, someone was talking about the Friday night game. The only thing he liked to hear about was - well - Derek. For some reason, he felt a burst of pride each time someone mentioned some amazing thing he’d done at the game or something funny he did at the afterparty. Every week, it was a new story, and every week, he found himself smiling down at his notes while the students around him talked.

Meanwhile, he and Penelope grew closer. He’d discovered, after days of her speaking and him giving noncommitted little answers in return, that they actually had things in common. Once that clicked in his mind, he began talking more, partnering with her on projects that he would typically work alone, and she quickly became his first real friend. She often asked if he wanted to hang out outside of school, but he always came up with a different excuse. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it was just that there were some things he didn’t want her to know about him. There were a few other issues he worried himself about, too. For one, school was his comfort zone. He could talk easily there, but if he was taken out of that area and expected to have a conversation without stuttering and struggling to find the right words, he would do nothing but disappoint. Especially if that person is someone who he hasn’t known for long. Another issue was that Penelope had a lot of friends. That wasn’t typically a problem, but it seemed that every time she invited him somewhere, other people were coming along. If there was one thing Spencer hated, it was groups, especially groups of people he didn’t know.

As for his other companions, his parents, neither of them asked why he never wanted to go out with friends. He suspected they’d guessed long ago that he didn’t really have any, or maybe they just never noticed if he was there or gone. 

His parents had been married for 16 years, and Spencer had been in their lives for 15 of them. He was of above average intelligence, but his mother would not allow him to advance through school at a faster pace, though the school system recommended it. She had said that Spencer would thank her for it later in life -- thank her for not rushing him through his childhood, for allowing him to grow at the same pace his peers did. At this point, Spencer wasn’t ready to thank her. No, he was just a bit angry.

His father worked for the FBI, which sounded pretty cool until it came to actually being around to watch Spencer grow up. Jason was a lead member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, which meant that he got to see the worst of the worst and that he wasn’t around very often. Even when he was there, his mind wasn’t. Spencer had spent much of his childhood trying to gain his father’s affection, but nothing he did ever seemed to work.

Maybe that was why he so easily latched on to his next door neighbor, Aaron. They had met when Spencer had been walking to school passed his house, and a little boy ran up holding up a flower.

“Look!” The child had said so excitedly. “It’s yellow!”

Spencer panicked for only a second before he had realized that this was just a little boy, no older than three or four. He had no reason to be nervous.

“It is,” he nodded, a small smile on his face. “It’s a yellow lily.”

“Lily,” the little boy repeated, looking down at the flower for another short moment before he thrust his hand up and stood on his toes to get closer to Spencer. “Here -- you can have it!”

“Oh, thank you,” Spencer smiled, then before he knew it, a man was coming up and lifting his little friend up off the ground and into his arms.

“Jack, you can’t be running off like that. You had me worried,” the man who Spencer assumed was the father said, slightly out of breath from running across the yard so quickly. “Sorry about that, by the way. I’m Aaron,” he said to Spencer this time, shifting to hold his son in one arm so he could reach out a hand. Spencer took a moment before he finally reached out and shook it twice, then let it go. “This is Jack. Say hi, Jack.”

“Hi,” Jack said quietly, obviously bashful now that he’d been reprimanded by his father.

“I’m Spencer,” he introduced, looking down at the watch around his wrist before he huffed out a breath. He was running late already and he’d only stopped for just a minute. He really hated when his schedule was affected.

“You’re on your way to school, right? Westminster?” Aaron asked. Spencer was going to ask how he knew which school he attended, but then he figured it was just common sense. Westminster was the nearest high school to their area, after all. He nodded. “You’re almost late. Would you like a ride?”

Despite all of his mother’s lessons about strangers, he said yes, and it ended up being the best decision he could have made. He quickly grew close to Aaron and Jack, and soon enough, Aarond gave him a ride to school each morning in payment for Spencer watching Jack during the weekends and even some afternoons. It was a nice system they had, and it made him feel better that he had a few extra minutes in the morning since he didn’t have to walk to school anymore.

Aaron helped Spencer where he could, especially once he found out about his mother. He knew she was sick; he just didn’t know the extent of it. Spencer came to him when she started losing her hair, when she got a poor prognosis from the doctors, when he needed to not feel so alone. Aaron did what he could for the boy who had become like a second son to him.

Spencer was content with his quiet life, but as with everything else, things change.

\-----

“I think I figured out the problem,” Penelope said as she sat in her designated seat beside Spencer’s.

“Hi,” Spencer mumbled for the greeting his friend had skipped over, but Penelope continued on without acknowledging he’d said anything.

“You’re nervous to hang around with other people. I get that. We’ll work on that.” That sent a shock of panic through Spencer’s system, not that he could focus on it for very long since Penelope, once again, didn’t stop. “So, Boy Wonder, it’s time for you and me to hang out one-on-one. No more excuses,” she said, raising a brow pointedly as she waited for his acquiescence. “I’m thinking we hang out after school. We go get something to eat, then we do some homework.”

Spencer thought about it. What could go wrong? He talked to Penelope every day, so why couldn’t he change the environment a little?

“Homework first, then food,” he compromised.

Penelope’s answering grin was all he needed to know that he was way out of his comfort zone.

He called home directly after school, using Penelope’s cell phone as he didn’t yet have his own. It wasn’t that his family couldn’t afford it; he just didn’t have any time to learn how to work the newest technology. His mother had agreed to let him go just as long as he was home by 9, which made his eyes widen. Why would he stay out so late when he still had to shower and be in bed at his scheduled time?

Once they got to Penelope’s house, it didn’t take them long to do their homework. Penelope blamed it on Spencer being a genius to which he just smiled and bumped her shoulder with his own. They had been laying right beside each other on the twin bed, so when she went to do the same to him, his natural response was to move away from it, which only resulted in him nearly falling off the bed. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he managed to catch himself before he hit the floor, but Penelope still thought it was hilarious.

“Wish I’d gotten  _ that  _ on video,” she laughed.

“Shut up,” Spencer grumbled, standing up and dusting off his clothes. “So... Dinner?”

Penelope drove them to the diner, playing her music too loudly for Spencer’s taste the whole way there. Her excuse was that he needed to know who these bands are, because they were “the best  _ ever. _ ” 

Spencer was just grateful when they finally got out of the car. 

The diner they came to was one that had been popular back when his parents were young, so it still had much of the decor from that time. The booths were red and lined against three of the walls, one wall had large windows looking out on the street, and there was a long bar where people could sit in tall chairs as well. Spencer and Penelope sat themselves in a booth against the window, because that was what Penelope told him was the best seat in the house.

When he’d asked why, she said it was because she could see straight to the door so she could see all of the cute people who came in.

“Do you regularly see cute people here?” Spencer asked, glancing around the diner.

“Not many cute guys, but lucky for you, there are plenty of cute girls who  _ adore  _ this place. Like me,” Penelope grinned.

“Oh - um -” Spencer struggled to form an actual word, his cheeks a bright red as Penelope just watched on in amusement.

“Honey, it’s okay. I know you don’t like girls,” she rolled her eyes fondly. “You stare at Derek too much to be completely straight.”

At that, Spencer looked around quickly, hoping that no one around them heard what Penelope had said.

“I don’t…  _ stare  _ at him,” he mumbled, still blushing as he looked at her again.

Penelope laughed.

“Oh, yes, you do. Every time he walks in the room, you get all heart-eyed and red in the face. Kinda like you are now.” She glanced just over Spencer’s head with a smirk, then looked at him again just to wink at him. “Don’t look now, but your lover boy’s here,” she whispered.

Spencer, as always, didn’t listen and instead just spun around quickly to see that Derek had indeed just walked in with a few of his friends. It seemed they had just left football practice, because they were all still sweaty and - holy shit - sweaty Derek Morgan was a sight he was not going to get out of his mind any time soon.

Luckily for him, Derek didn’t seem to notice they were there. If he had, there was a good chance Spencer’s heart would have given out. 

He caught another break when Penelope was kind enough not to press the subject of Derek anymore. Instead, she went on to talk about how the 13th Doctor being a girl was a huge step for women in the industry. While Spencer agreed, he didn’t say much on the topic, too hyper-aware that  _ Derek Morgan  _ was sitting somewhere behind him.

Miraculously, Spencer managed to forget about the man behind him and focus on his friend, finally getting involved in a discussion about the scientific mistakes in Star Wars. Penelope listened, even though she didn’t make many contributions to the topic as Spencer was speaking far too quickly and far too passionately to really get a word in edgewise. She was just happy that he was finally relaxing a bit around her. 

Spencer only stopped when Penelope raised a hand and waved at a person behind him. He was going to ask who she was waving at, but then he heard an all-too-familiar voice say, “hey, baby girl.”

He froze, mouth pressed into a thin line as he stared at Penelope. He refused to look at Derek, because he was sure that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to look away again. His eyes fell on the hand that was now on Penelope’s shoulder, then without really meaning to, his gaze trailed up the arm until finally falling on his smiling face.

Spencer momentarily wondered how one person could be so perfect.

Logically, he knew perfection didn’t exist and his idea of beauty likely came from his parents or through genetics which cause Derek’s face to be closely represented by the golden ratio. None of that mattered either way, because Spencer was so far gone for a man he’d never even spoken to.

“Who’s your friend?” That was what made Spencer crash back into reality, because he hadn’t even realized that Derek had noticed him. He noticed a lot when it came to other people’s interactions, but he wasn’t very perceptive when it came to his own. The things people did or said while they were talking to him often flew right over his head, especially when he was so distracted by the way their mouths moved around the words they spoke.

“Oh, this is Spencer Reid,” Penelope introduced, smiling more than ever since she could see how flustered Spencer was getting. “Spencer, this is Derek.”

“Hi,” Spencer said breathlessly, clearing his throat afterward and looking down to try and  _ get himself together. _

This meant that he missed the way that Derek’s eyes strayed on him for a moment more.

“I didn’t see you at my party last week,” Derek said, looking at Penelope once more. Spencer took this chance to gather himself, then look back up at them.

“No, sorry, hot stuff; I couldn’t make it,” she answered, reaching a hand up to pat his, which still rested on her shoulder.

“You have a hot date?” Derek’s grin was blinding, and Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“You know it,” she winked up at him.

Derek glanced at Spencer again, then at Penelope.

“You should come on Friday. It’s a big game, so you know it’ll be a good one,” he said.

“Have you had a bad one?” Penelope joked, nudging him with her elbow.

“Course not, baby.” He looked at Spencer again and licked his lips. “You should come too. It’ll be fun.”

Spencer looked at Penelope for help, but she just nodded once in encouragement. He took a deep breath and looked at Derek again with a small nod.

“Yeah, I, uh - I’ll see what I can do.”

Spencer could hear Penelope’s quiet laugh at that, because she knew he didn’t usually have many plans on Friday nights, and his answer made it seem like he did.

Derek didn’t stay for too long after that, saying his goodbye to Penelope  _ and Spencer  _ \- which surprised him more than it should have. Once he was safely out of the diner, Penelope was already talking about what they were each going to wear to the party in just a few days.

“Penelope - Penelope, stop,” Spencer said, finally getting her to slow down her train of thought and sit quietly for a second. “I’m not going to the party. That’s - That’s too many people. I’m not exactly a party person, if you couldn’t tell.”

“Anybody can be a party person! All you have to do is  _ go.  _ Spencer, he  _ personally  _ invited you to his party. And did you see the way he was looking at you? Honey, he was practically undressing you -”

“ _ Penelope!” _

“What? It’s true. Come on, just one party. If you don’t like it, you can say  _ I told you so  _ and never go to another party ever again.”

Spencer was silent for a second before he finally sighed.

“ _ One  _ party.”

“Great!” Penelope clapped in excitement. “So here’s what I’m thinking…”


	2. No. 1 Party Anthem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut toward the end. Naughty boys.
> 
> Drama coming next chapter. Always remember, friends: Spencer Reid deserves better than I give him.
> 
> As always, leave a comment or kudos if you liked!
> 
> And another thank you to Steph, who blackmailed me into writing this chapter.  
> Thanks, Steph.

“Wait, Spencer, slow down,” Aaron said. Spencer had been over as he was almost every evening, and they had sat down with Jack to eat dinner before Aaron had to leave for work. Spencer avoided going home as often as he could, so that meant that the Hotchners’ house was more of a home to him than his own. He’d been telling Aaron about the previous day’s events, including being invited to Derek’s party, but he was so nervous that he had started to talk too quickly for Aaron to understand.

He took a deep breath and started again.

“There’s this really cute guy and I mean  _ really cute,  _ and I saw him at the diner yesterday when I was out with Penelope, and he invited me to his party this Friday, but I can’t leave you without a babysitter and I can’t go just to embarrass myself, and he probably doesn’t even want me there anyway -”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Aaron said, brows furrowed as he tried to get Spencer’s never-ending sentence to stop for a second. “Why would he invite you if he didn’t want you there?”

Spencer shrugged.

“I don’t know… Maybe just to be nice? I mean, it’s pretty obvious that I don’t have many friends, and I was there when he invited Penelope. It’d be rude not to invite me, right?” He tried to reason. It was weak reasoning, sure, but that was all that was going through his mind. Why else would a guy like Derek Morgan invite someone like Spencer to his party?

Aaron sighed. He knew Spencer had a lower self-esteem than he should, likely stemming from his father ignoring him for years of his childhood and a few kids at school who used to tease him. That being said, he didn’t realize that these self-esteem issues were preventing him from going out and making friends like this.

“Do you want to know what I think?” Aaron asked. When Spencer nodded, he continued. “I think… that this would be a good thing for you. Getting out, being around your peers somewhere that isn’t school. Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet a couple of friends or something. And maybe this  _ really cute guy  _ wasn’t just inviting you to be nice. Maybe he wants you there.” Spencer set down his fork on his plate and avoided eye contact with Aaron. He was trying not to get his hopes up. “I can find another babysitter for the night. We’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly, finally looking at Aaron again. 

Aaron nodded.

“Positive. You deserve to have a little fun every once in a while. Life isn’t all work, you know.”

That little push from Aaron was all Spencer needed to make up his mind, though Penelope was already making every other decision for the night.

“Here’s the plan: you’ll come to my house after school tomorrow, we’ll get ready, go to the game, then the party.  _ You’re  _ responsible for bringing some clothes that aren’t so geeky. Don’t get me wrong - you look adorable in your little sweater vests and ties - but they aren’t exactly… party apparel. Do you have any clothes like that?” Penelope rambled as they waited for their teacher to show up to class the very next day, a Thursday.

“I - I mean… maybe? I’m not sure what  _ party apparel _ consists of,” Spencer admitted sheepishly.

“Well,  _ obviously  _ you’ve gotta show off for your man, so… something that shows off your assets.”

“My assets?”

Penelope smirked.

“Yes, Spencer, your  _ ass _ ets. Do you have any tighter jeans or something?”

“I - Penelope!” Spencer gawked, looking around the room to made sure no one had heard what she had just said.

“Well,  _ do you?” _

A slight pause.

“No,” he mumbled.

Penelope sighed and shook her head.

“Looks like I’ll be providing the clothes. Don’t worry - I’ll make sure you look  _ amazing.” _

Now he wasn’t sure if he was more scared of the party or Penelope dressing him for it.

\---------

“Spencer, you look great. Stop stressing,” Penelope assured him as they walked up the bleachers at the Friday night football game. It was the first time Spencer had ever been to a game, let alone dressed like this, and he felt rather exposed. He could feel people’s eyes on him with every step he took - or maybe it was his own mind playing tricks on him - and he just hoped they weren’t judging him, if they were even looking.

“I’m not stressing,” he denied, sitting down in the seat Penelope had chosen for him in the top row and breathing out a sigh of relief when she sat down right beside him. She had dressed him in jeans far too tight for his comfort, but she assured him that he would get used to it. He had lost count of how many times she’d commented on his butt, saying, “You need to show off more. You’ve got a killer body and nobody even knows!” (To which he’d argued that that’s the way he likes it, blending into the background with no extra attention on him, but she’d brushed him off, promising him that this would be good for him.) He had on a plain white t-shirt to cover his top half, though that wasn’t visible beneath the sweater Penelope had allowed him to wear since it was rather cool outside. She had made him promise to take it off for the party, though, because this was his chance to “really let go.”

Penelope was public enemy number one in Spencer’s mind.

It took a little while for the game to start to make sense to him, and he still mostly just followed everyone else’s lead, cheering or booing when everyone else did. He wasn’t sure exactly when he started to relax, but he did. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, possibly ever, and he wasn’t as worried about what everyone else was thinking about him.

At halftime, Penelope stood up and held a hand out for Spencer to take.

“Where are we going?” He asked, grabbing her hand to stand up, though he let go of it soon after. If his clothes didn’t get people to talk, then him holding hands with Penelope Garcia would.

“To get some snacks, then I’ve got a friend I want to say hi to,” she explained, leading Spencer toward the concessions stand. She got a soda and some candy, while Spencer got a bottle of water and some nachos. (“Candy is not a meal, Penelope,” he’d reminded her, but she just bit into the sour candy with a glare toward him. “Neither are nachos,” she shot back.)

He nibbled at a cheese covered chip while following Penelope, not paying any attention to where they were going. The cheese was still warm and the chips were nice and crunchy, so he was happy. He stopped when Penelope did, looking at her with a furrowed brow before he looked at what she was looking at. Or rather,  _ who. _ While he was distracted with his food, he didn’t realize that Penelope had been leading him right toward the fence that surrounded the football field. And he definitely didn’t realize that they had been heading right for a one Derek Morgan, who was leaning against the fence with that same gorgeous grin on his face that rendered Spencer speechless.

“Hey, pretty boy, I didn’t think you’d make it,” Derek said, looking directly at him. Spencer looked behind him to make sure Derek was actually calling him  _ pretty boy. _ No one back there was paying them any attention, so he turned back toward him and smiled shyly, setting down the chip he was about to eat.

“Yeah, I - I made it.” Mostly because Penelope dragged him, but at the current moment, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her.

His brows furrowed when Derek reached for him, and his heart stuttered when he heard the man mumble “you’ve got something -” and felt his thumb brush against the corner of his lips, wiping away the cheese he supposed was there from where he’d been eating before. He thought he was going to have a heart attack when Derek lifted his thumb to his lips and licked off the cheese, because did people  _ really  _ act like that around people they barely knew or was it just him?

If it was just Derek, then did he do it with everyone or just Spencer? And if it was just Spencer, then  _ why?  _ He was pulled out of his thoughts when Penelope elbowed his side gently, and he saw both of them staring at him. Penelope with a knowing look in her eyes and Derek with the tiniest of smirks tugging at his lips.

“Game’s about to start,” Penelope said, causing Spencer to thank whatever higher being there was that time had continued to pass by while he was having his crisis. “We’ll see you at the party, Derek.”

Derek didn’t say anything, but he grinned at the both of them and - Spencer swore he  _ winked  _ at him, but why would he? - jogged back to his team where the coach was gathering them.

When Spencer sat down in his seat, he realized he hadn’t said a word the entire way up, but most importantly, he realized Penelope hadn’t either. He looked over at her and saw her smiling so wide her cheeks might have burst if she smiled any wider.

“I told you so,” she said, and Spencer really couldn’t figure out what to say back to her, so he just stayed quiet. Anything he said would have only made it worse anyway.

It was nearly two hours later when he and Penelope left the game. Spencer was still smiling from seeing how happy Derek had been after their team won the game. Before coming out tonight, he never would have understood why someone would have fun doing this, but now, as he walked to Penelope’s car, he thought that he might understand. The rules at the game weren’t as strict as those at school, so kids could all get together and have fun for a night, and while Spencer had been doubtful that he’d enjoy himself, he was laughing at some dumb joke Penelope had made and he didn’t think he’d ever felt happier. His sweater was draped over his arm, because it had gotten hot up in the bleachers, and now the cool breeze of the night was just enough to almost make him sleepy.

He wondered if Penelope might be up for doing this again next week.

“So,  _ pretty boy,” _ Penelope started teasingly, ignoring the glare Spencer threw her way as they got into the car. “Are you ready for the party?”

He took in a breath through his teeth, thinking for only a moment before he nodded once.

“Yeah, I - I think I am.” The answer surprised even himself, but he was still loose and happy from the excitement of the game. What better time than right that very moment?

They drove with the windows down and the music playing at a level that both of them could agree on - since Spencer was rather sensitive to noise and Penelope was basically the definition of it - to Derek’s house, which was a good half hour away when you took into account the Friday night traffic. They were nearly two blocks away when Spencer realized that he could hear the music from all the way back here. He briefly wondered if they ever got any noise complaints, and if so, how they continued to throw parties like this.

That thought disappeared when Penelope parked her car down the street and they walked to Derek’s house.

It was two stories - maybe three, if there was a basement, which Spencer couldn’t tell - and looked exactly like the type of home people showed in movies. There were a few stairs leading up to the front door, bushes on either side of it, a small flower garden arranged in the middle of a circle of carefully placed rocks… He wondered if it looked empty without all of the cars in the road and kids scattered across the lawn. He could already tell from standing out there that there were more kids inside than there were outside, and - well - now he wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“Most people will be in the living room,” Penelope said helpfully, sensing that Spencer was maybe getting a bit overwhelmed. “Less in the kitchen. That’s where the drinks are, but people just come and go. They don’t really hang around. Bathroom is down the hall, but there’s another one upstairs. We’re allowed everywhere except Derek’s room and his parents’ room, of course. There’s a pool around back, which I’d keep an eye on, because there’s always some idiot who jumps in naked.” Spencer nodded numbly, looking at the house for a long while before he looked at Penelope again.

“Let’s do this.”

He followed her inside, staying close to her body just so that the kids pushing at him wouldn’t separate them. Penelope led him to the kitchen and grabbed two red solo cups, pouring herself a drink of something that smelled suspiciously like alcohol.

Well, of course it was alcohol. This was a high school party that everyone talked about every week. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal if there wasn’t alcohol involved.

“You want some?” She asked. Spencer almost said no.

Almost.

But then he decided  _ fuck it  _ and nodded his head.

He took his now full cup from Penelope and took a sip of it, grimacing at the burning in his throat. He coughed, almost handing back the cup when she spoke.

“That’s not a drink you sip, honey,” Penelope laughed good-heartedly. “Drink it quick, then we’ll decide if you want to go dance a little.” She knew that might be pushing Spencer’s boundaries a little, but she was determined to get her little genius out there.

Drinking it faster didn’t exactly help, but it did get it over with faster.

“That tastes like liquid fire,” he said, his mind already feeling a little fuzzy since he’d never drank anything alcoholic before and Penelope was not taking it easy on him. She just laughed again.

“Come on; let’s go dance.” 

He nodded his head and turned around on his heels, only to immediately find his face pressed into a chest. A strong chest that he would recognize anywhere, because he’d spent so long staring at it and imagining what it’d feel like under his fingers. When he tried to step back, he stumbled over his own feet, but then two hands were on his hips steadying him and - and  _ oh god,  _ Derek needed to let go of him before it became extremely obvious just how much he liked that.

“Where are you headin’ in such a rush, pretty boy?” The man asked. The smell of alcohol on his breath wasn’t too intense, but it was still there, so Spencer knew he wasn’t the only one who was slightly tipsy.

“We were just about to go dance,” Penelope answered for him when Spencer showed no signs of response yet. Derek had yet to let go of him, and Spencer’s brain was short circuiting.

“Oh,” Derek raised a brow and looked at Penelope. “Mind if I steal him away from you?”

“Not at all,” she replied. Spencer could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

“Wait!” Spencer finally came back to life, turning toward Penelope again, still all too aware of how close Derek was behind him and not aware enough of where his eyes lingered. “I need another drink.” 

It only took him about thirty seconds to suck it up and down his drink, handing the cup to Penelope before he was allowing Derek to take his hand and lead him into the living room. It was a spacious room, filled with kids and speakers that blasted music he didn’t know with lyrics he could hardly understand through the crowd. He let Derek lead the way, trusting him to pick a decent spot for them to dance. As soon as his hand was released, Spencer was dancing, though that term was being used rather loosely. 

Derek laughed, but began dancing with him, because he’d never seen Spencer look so…  _ free,  _ he thought was the word. Was it the alcohol or was it the night he’d had?

They danced like that for a few songs before finally Derek’s hands were on Spencer’s hips again, but this time, he pulled him closer. Their bodies were  _ almost  _ touching and Spencer could barely breathe.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, speaking up just enough that Spencer could hear him as Derek led. It took Spencer a few tries to get the hang of it, but eventually their hips were moving to the beat of the music, and - yeah, he was enjoying himself. He nodded, still trying to catch his breath from his previous dancing.

He could use another drink, but he couldn’t remember where the kitchen was and he didn’t want Derek to let go of him just yet. Or maybe ever.

“You should wear these more often,” he said this time. Spencer was going to ask what article of clothing he was talking about, but then he felt Derek’s hand slipping toward the front of his jeans. A finger hooked in his belt loop and tugged, pulling him just close enough that he could feel that Spencer was  _ really  _ enjoying himself.

Of course, Spencer felt that Derek was, too. Before he could apologize or pull away, Derek was leaning in until his lips brushed the shell of Spencer’s ear.

“Let’s go someplace quiet,” he murmured, sending shivers down Spencer’s spine. He nodded stiffly, reluctantly allowing Derek to pull away and grab his hand again. This time, he was led upstairs, down the hall, and to the last door on the right. Once inside, he realized that this was… this was Derek’s room.

Didn’t Penelope mention that nobody was allowed in here?

While he was looking around, he didn’t notice that Derek had sat on the edge of the bed, and he definitely didn’t notice as two strong hands reached out until Spencer was being tugged down into Derek’s lap.

He allowed Derek to shift him into a position where Spencer was  _ straddling him  _ and the younger boy was desperately searching his mind, replaying the events of the night as if something could tell him how he ended up here, in this very position that he’d imagined so many times.

Derek’s hands slipped beneath Spencer’s shirt, resting lightly on his hips. He squeezed once to get the boy’s attention again, and once those eyes were on him, he smiled.

“Everything okay?” He asked, voice soft, though just loud enough for Spencer to hear over the music downstairs.

He nodded, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth for just a second before he released it.

“Nervous?” Derek asked knowingly, and Spencer nodded again. “First time?”

“You have a lot of questions,” Spencer’s voice came out in a shaky whisper, his hands resting on Derek’s chest. Has he mentioned how strong it was yet?

“Want you to feel okay,” he hummed, hands sliding around to rest on Spencer’s lower back, thumbs massaging the skin there gently.

Spencer’s eyes fluttered shut, his forehead falling to rest on Derek’s shoulder as a content sigh slipped past his parted lips.

“I do feel okay,” he assured after a few moments of silence.

“Look at me,” Derek said, pulling back slightly as Spencer sat up again. His eyes were half-lidded, and Derek almost hated to stop rubbing his back, because then he’d lose the look on Spencer’s face. His fingers did slow to a stop, but he made up for it by moving one hand up to rest on Spencer’s cheek. His thumb brushed over his cheekbone, and he leaned in until their lips were just barely brushing. “You can stop me at any time, okay?” 

Spencer nodded just slightly, not wanting to ruin this moment. This moment, the one he’d dreamed about ever since he’d met the quarterback.

Before he could continue overthinking, lips were pressed against his, and Spencer’s eyes were shut again.

If there was anything that Spencer hated, it was cliches, but it felt like everything else disappeared. All he could focus on was Derek’s lips on his and his hands on his body and his  _ fucking boner  _ pressed against his thigh. His own was starting to hurt, confined in his tight jeans, and honestly, fuck Penelope for making him wear these.

But then Derek was using the hand on Spencer’s back to pull him closer and hips were rocking up against his own, and Spencer’s breath hitched. Without really meaning to, a moan slipped out, but all that seemed to do was encourage Derek to do that again.

He wasn’t complaining.

It didn’t take long before Spencer started to roll his hips in time with Derek’s, wanting to get more of that delicious friction. He could already feel himself getting close, but he tried to hold it back so that this wouldn’t end too soon. Their lips were moving languidly, just like their bodies, and now a tongue was brushing up against his and Spencer was nearly whimpering at everything happening to his body at that moment.

Then Derek’s hand slid from his lower back to rest over the curve of his ass and Spencer was - embarrassingly - finishing too soon.

In his jeans.

His hips stuttered and slowed to a stop, and he panted harshly as his head fell to rest on Derek’s shoulder again.

“God - I’m sorry, that was so fast, it was just -”

“It’s okay, baby. It happened to me too my first time,” Derek interrupted him.

Spencer was silent for almost a minute before he was leaning up again.

“I can… I can still help you.”

“If you want to,” Derek nodded once, trying not to sound like he was wanting this more than anything right then. Spencer’s hands fumbled with the button on Derek’s jeans, and he vaguely registered the sigh of relief the older man released when the pressure on his hard-on was lessened, even just slightly.

Then Spencer was gently reaching into Derek’s pants and his black boxers and -  _ oh god.  _ His fingers wrapped around it and slowly tugged it out. He looked at Derek’s face, wanting to make sure he was doing everything alright and seeing that Derek had his bottom lip bitten. 

He took that as a good sign. His hand moved slowly at first, stroking from base to tip as he grew accustomed to touching another man’s dick. Of all the ways he’d expected tonight to go, this wasn’t one of them. He knew how to please himself, but not someone else, so he just did the things he liked and hoped Derek liked some of them too. His hand gradually moved faster, thumb brushing over the head of Derek’s cock every once in a while, and he squeezed just a little tighter toward the top, which drew a deep groan from him each time.

It took minutes before Derek was moaning out a curse and Spencer’s name as he finished as well, leaving a mess on Spencer’s hand and some on his jeans.

He panted as he came down from his high, not taking his eyes off of Spencer, who looked so surprised that he’d just caused that. It had been him who had come to Derek’s room and made him feel so good.

It was all him.

He’d have to remember to thank Penelope in the morning.


End file.
